kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Evo War
Second Evo War The Second Evo War (1934-42) was a prolonged period of intense and destructive conflict in the Evo Solar System, resulting in the deaths of 4 billion human troops, 1.2 billion non-human troops and 900 million civilians. The primary belligerents were Copned, Mascos, Marlcos and the Bananarian Alliance, with Tricos and the Fardin Planets playing a secondary role. The planetary nationalities of those killed were 35% Marlcoscian, 33% Mascoscian, 19% Banarnarian, 3% Copnedian/Pocronian, 2% Fickolean, 2% Thazan and 1% Allatian, along with 2% unidentified. The war began with the formation of Copned, which resulted from the annexation of all Pocronian land to Marlcos and Tricos, due to the defeat of Mascoscian forces in the Battle of Clymopp (1934), which brought an end to the territorial control Mascos had since the first truce of Truck (1931), and brought an end to the Second Pocro War (1931-34). The leader of the Marlcosian army, General Charles Ned, was installed as temporary leader of the occupied territories that Marlcos controlled in Pocro. His assassination later that year sparked the declaration of war by Marclos against Mascos and the Bananarian Alliance. Tricos, who still controlled a third of Pocro, were pressured to join the war against Marlcos, which resulted in the Tricoscian War (1935), a brief yet extremely violent war which resulted in the consolidation of the territory. The Copnedian Republic, a fascist monarchy, was formed in 1934 and became a lodestar for Mascoscian nationals who opposed the presidency of Jimmy Waite - and wanted to see the return of a fascist Mascos. The war began with significant victories for the Mascoscian-led coalition forces, who began to push back Marlcoscian influence in Pocro and defend Magone (1935) and Oog (1935). Several battles then took place in Marlcos itself, with troops being deployed in the north and south poles of the planet from Mascos, from were then transported quickly south and north respectively. This resulted in the battles of Shower (1936), Bentle (1937) and Viuch (1937), which significantly depleted Marlcoscian morale despite the narrow victories and the depletion of Mascoscian numbers. The import of heavy metals from the resource-rich moon Copel, which Marlcos now controlled however, allowed them to launch vast attacks on Mascoscian reinforcement ships, as well as blasting the newly formed Bananarian Republic with weapons that caused hurricanes and tsunamis. In the Battle of Ghyjut (1938), eighteen million troops were slain as Planet Banana attempted to defend a key route to its capital, Cupttrip. Cuttrip however was never attacked directly, with Marlcos instead attempting air attacks with nuclear aircraft and dropping swarm bombs. These attacks, while causing huge destruction and death, failed to target the key strategic points in the city, and thus allowed the Bananarians to recuperate with the help of Mascos, Allat, Thaza and the Fardin Planets. Weaknesses in the Marlcoscian economy as well as internal strife and opposition to the war brought down the rule of Nestor Strecklor, who was the final ruler of the Marlcoscian Empire, in 1942. He quickly negotiated an end to the war before abdicating in favour of his brother, Hector. Both of them were tried and hung at the War Crimes Committee of the Reconciliation Council, which had been formed by Jimmy Waite, and was continued by his successor, Simon Bracknell. It was abolished by Vernon Vernsmith, allowing the leader of Copned, Bilyan Havney, to continue his rule, which he did until his resignation in 1946, despite his being responsible of the deaths of millions of Pocronians, and potentially tens of millions of supposed 'insurgents' in the ranks of his own military.